Found the Shell Mountain
After losing Artex to the Swamps of Sadness, the gang searched high and low until they find the Shell Mountain as last. Known as Morla, or the Ancient One, the gang stood back as Morla rise up and spooked only some. Kiva: Whoa... That's Morla! - In the outside world, Bastian gotten scared and the gang heard his scream from Fantasia. Fantasia Reia: What was that? Kiva: That was Bastian. Fantasia Reia: ...Another victim for the swamp? Kiva: No, from the outside world. Fantasia Reia: ...May your heart be your guiding key. Kiva: Huh? Atreyu: Are you Morla, The Ancient One? Morla: Not that it matters, but yes. Kiva: Gosh... Morla, we need help. Atreyu: Do you recognize this? Morla: Well, we haven't seen the Auryn in a long time. Ratchet: Is there someone else with you? Morla: We haven't spoken to anyone else for thousands of years. So, we started talking to ourselves. - Morla suddenly sneezed and blew Atreyu off the tree. Atreyu then climb back up. Fantasia Reia: Morla, there's trouble within Fantasia. Atreyu: Did you know the Empress is ill? Morla: Not that it matters, but yes. Actually, we don't care. Ratchet: What!? Fantasia Reia: How dare you? Atreyu: If we don't save her, she'll die. There's a terrible Nothing sweeping over the land. Don't you care? Morla: We don't even care whether or not we care. - Morla is about to sneeze again. Bloo: Nasty cold? Morla: No. We're allergic to youth. - Morla sneezed again, but Atreyu braced the impact this time. Kiva: Youth allergies? You know what, never mind. You know how to help the Empress, right? Morla: Not that it matters, but yes. Atreyu: If you don't tell us and the Nothing keeps coming, you'll die too. Both of you. Morla: Die? That, at least, would be something. Reese: You said you knew the answer, didn't you? - Morla sneezed and knock Atreyu off again. Morla: We're tired of sneezing. Go away! Nothing matters. Atreyu: That's not true. If it didn't matter to you, you could tell us. Morla: Clever boy. Fantasia Reia: Then tell us right now. Morla: We don't know. But, you can ask the Southern Oracle. Kiva: I guess the Southern Oracle must have answers to stop the Nothing. Atreyu: How do we get there? Morla: You can't. It's ten thousand miles away. Bloo: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Reese: That's so far. Morla: That's right. Forget it. Give up. Bloo: No! I refuse to believe it! We didn't come this far to get stuck in a muddy swamp forever!! Ratchet: I admire your courage, Bloo, but how do we get out of here? - Before Kiva can respond, she immediately fall asleep again. Reia quickly catch her, before she is landed into the mud. Reese: Kiva? What's wrong with her? Fantasia Reia: Her time in this world is up. - And, for that reason, Reia wasn't kidding. Kiva somehow returned to Earth with everyone else still asleep, leaving her with Bastian wide awake. Category:Scenes